Two Predators and a Skiff
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: This is the sequel to Another Predator in Their Midst. Takes place between the movies Pitch Black and Dark Fury. Adelayde, Jack, Imam, and Riddick are stuck on the tiny skiff together. The sexual tension is increasing with every passing hour between Adelayde and Riddick, but Imam and Jack keep breaking up their moments alone. What are two predators in heat going to do?
1. The Awakening

XX Any songs used in this fanfiction are not my own. They belong to their creators. I am just using them to enhance the fanfic. XX

Adelayde woke to find Riddick staring down at her wound, her pant leg ripped off and a thick white bandage wrapped around her wounded left thigh. His goggled eyes stared up at her as she slowly regained her mental capacity. She looked around the small skiff, spotting Imam and Jack curled up to one another on the opposite side of the tiny ship. She looked back at Riddick as he gently ran a hand over her bandage, testing the strength and tightening it just a bit more.

"What happened?" she asked, her mind still foggy from passing out.

"You've lost a lot of blood. Stay put, I'll bring you some food," he said, getting up and heading to a small compartment towards the pilot's seat.

"Damn, it feels like I've been hit by a bus," she groaned, weakly pushing herself more upright.

"I could imagine. But you have a strong body, you'll survive," he chuckled, handing her several packets of dried food.

Adelayde scarfed down the food and licked the packets clean, her mind quickly coming back to clarity. She watched as Riddick checked the ship's fuel and air levels, readjusting its course. It appeared that they were just floating through space, more particularly on a shipping lane. She hummed softly to herself, looking down at her clothes and trying to think of something to make that would fit and where she would get the material.

"What is that?" Riddick asked, pausing in his musings to look at her.

"What is what?" Adelayde asked, pausing in her humming to answer him.

"That. The sound you're making right now. What is it called?" he asked, turning to look at her fully.

"Oh, I'm humming. It's like singing but with my mouth closed," she replied, smiling at him softly.

"You can sing?" he asked, finishing his work and then coming to stand in front of her.

"I can, but usually I don't get to. Would you like to hear something?" she asked, pulling him down to sit next to her.

"If you don't mind," he said, lifting his goggles so his metallic eyes could study her features.

"Hmmm. What should I sing?" she mused, wracking her brain for a good song, "Wait! I got it!"

"You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium" she sang softly, her heavenly voice barely echoing off the skiff's walls.

She was silent as she waited for Riddick to respond, but giggled when his sleeping form slid onto her. He must have stayed awake for too long. She gently slid down the bench and laid Riddick down so that his head was in her lap. She smiled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes in contentment.

Riddick woke slowly, not remembering how long it had been since he had slept so peacefully. He remembered Adelayde singing and had felt himself dozing off. Her slow and soft voice made him tired. Her voice had sent shivers down his spine. He had never heard a singing voice so pure and heavenly. Perhaps that was the closest to heaven he would ever get. He sat up, looking around. He froze when he realized where his head had been. Adelayde had allowed him to rest his head on her lap. She was asleep again, but this time she had a small smirk on her full lips. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on those tempting lips. She jerked awake and when her silver eyes stared widely back into his metallic eyes as he smiled against her lips. He leaned closer and pressed more into her lips, growling softly into their kiss. Her hands came to his shoulders and pulled on his tank top. She rubbed her thighs together and he smirked and purred as he gently pried them apart. He slid his hips between her thighs, careful of her wounded leg and deepened their kiss. She gasped and arched her back to press her full breasts into his chest.

Riddick's rumbling growl sent vibrations through Adelayde and sent shivers down her spine. She was loving the attention she was getting from him, but she knew that sex was the only attention she would ever get out of him. A man like Riddick couldn't come to love. Not a woman like her. She was too different, too strange to be loved, too….primitive.

Imam cleared his throat rather loudly, breaking Riddick's and Adeleyde's moment like fragile glass. Riddick growled low in his throat and pulled away from Adelayde. She pouted and folded her arms over her chest and looked away from everyone in the room. Riddick sighed and went to sit in the pilot's chair. Jack must have woken for she leapt over to Adelayde and hugged her tightly. Adelayde forgot her anger and hugged Jack back.

"I was so worried about you! You just passed out and we couldn't do anything to wake you up!" Jack nearly shouted.

"Inside voice Jack. I'm a strong woman, I'll survive anything," Adelayde said, rubbing Jack's shaved head affectionately.

"Just like Riddick?" Jack asked, her whisper so soft that only Riddick and Adelayde could hear it.

"Not quite, but pretty close," Adelayde said just as quietly, giving Jack a wink.


	2. The Secret Room

Two days had passed since Imam had broken up Riddick's advancement on Adelayde. She had ignored him, talking and playing with Jack. Imam had not really spoken to Riddick either, but the two of them had come up with a plan if they didn't find a pit stop. They weren't running on fuel so if they had to they could set a course for the nearest one. Imam was currently asleep in the co-pilot's chair, his hands folded over his stomach. Riddick heard Jack snore behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. Adelayde was lying next to Jack on the floor, her eyes closed but wide awake. Jack snored again and he saw Adelayde smirk. He looked back at Imam and then over to Adelayde. This was his chance. He silently stood, his eyes focused entirely on Adelayde. He crept over to her and when he was close enough, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He held a finger before his lips in a gesture to stay quiet. She nodded and took the hand that he held out. He pulled her to her feet and led her to a small, but more private room that he had found when they found the skiff on the planet. He doubted that Imam or Jack knew about it. He pinned Adelayde against the far wall, a soft growl making his chest vibrate against hers. She purred back and shifted her hips, making him groan. She leaned forward and pulled his goggles off his head, seeing as how the room was dark enough that he wouldn't be hurt by the light. His hands came to rest on her waist, his thumbs just barely touching the underside of her breasts. He kissed her roughly, his lips firm and open. She licked his bottom lip and he gently took her tongue between his teeth. She smirked and let a hand slide down his abdominals and to his pants. She pulled her tongue out from his teeth an instant before she cupped him fully. His groan sent shivers down her spine. The man had to have been made from stone. She sighed in pleasure and was about to help him out of his clothes when Jack opened the door to the small room and giggled.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Enjoying each other's company. Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of a conversation," Riddick snapped, his deep voice sharp as the shiv in his boot.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," Jack snapped back, her voice just as sharp.

"Jack," Adelayde said softly, looking over Riddick's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jack nearly growled,

"Get some sleep. We'll be stopping soon and we can't have you looking like the living dead," Adelayde said, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Fine. I'll be outside if you need me," Jack said on a sigh.

'Thank you Jack, sleep well.," Adelayde said, waving goody bye to Jack.

Jack waved back and closed the door behind her as she left the pair to themselves. Adelayde gently pulled Riddick back to her.

'How long has it been since you've slept?" Adelayde asked, searching his face.

"Two days," he growled, his eyes avoiding hers.

"You should also get some sleep. But I'm not going to force you," she said on a sigh, leaning into him.

"I can't sleep. Too many thoughts going through my head," he growled, wrapping his arms around her.

His mind was screaming at him to push her away, to not let her get too close. But she was doing strange things to him, things he didn't understand. His body defied his mind's command to push her away and leave the room, instead he pulled her closer and buried his face in her long red blond hair.

"Would you like me to sing?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you going to sing to me?" he asked back, releasing her to sit down against the wall. Adelayde was about to sit next to him, but he pulled her between his thighs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What kind of song do you want to hear?" she asked, leaning into his chest.

"Anything I can get," he answered, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against the wall.

"Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold?

Looking for a distant light

Someone who could save a life

You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries

Can you save me now?

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you, I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

'Cause you're not, you're not alone

Your heart is full of broken dreams

Just a fading memory

And everything's gone but the pain carries on

Lost in the rain again

When will it ever end?

The arms of relief seem so out of reach

But I, I am here

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you, I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

'Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over

And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters

And when you're finally in my arms

Look up and see love has a face

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you, I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

'Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope

You're not alone

And I will pick you up

And I will be your hope

And I will be your hope

Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold," Adelayde sang softly, smiling as she felt Riddick's heartbeat and breathing slow, and smiled even bigger when his body completely relaxed.

She was silently trying to get up without disturbing him when Imam silently opened the door and shook his head.

"Stay with him. You both need the rest," Imam whispered, closing the door behind him.

Adelayde smiled at Imam's kindness and gently maneuvered him into a position on the floor. She wadded up a large section of cloth and placed it under his head, then she laid down in front of him on her side and grinned from ear to ear when he wrapped an arm around her waist of his own accord. She closed her eyes to sleep but gasped and opened her eyes again when he pulled her flush against him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deep, his arm tightening around her. He moaned in contentment and stilled as sleep took him to a peaceful place where death and destruction couldn't reach him.


	3. REMINDER!

XX Hey! It's just me lol. Anyways, remember that the more reviews I get the quicker and the longer the chapters will appear. Don't be shy! If you have any ideas as to how you'd like the story to go don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite, too hard ;) XX


	4. The Tension Begins

Riddick woke slowly, his deep and peaceful sleep still wrapped around him. He didn't like the groggy and slow feeling that his mind was currently experiencing. He groaned and sat up, his fore finger and thumb rubbing at his eyes. He heard a soft, feminine sigh next to him and he froze. Adelayde. It was only Adelayde. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks and his whole body tensed. He could feel her, feel her heartbeat, her heat. He groaned and felt his body harden for her. He wanted her. Needed her. As an Alpha male it was hard to ignore an Alpha female who enticed him. And Adelayde was beyond enticing. She was addicting. He slowly crawled over her, holding himself up so that he could watch her. He lowered his head in a way that would have made him look like a predatory cat and breathed in her scent at the base of her throat. She smelled of vanilla, lilies, and the unmistakable Alpha female musk that made his body do things that he wasn't used to happening. He pulled his goggles off his head and lowered his hips. His hips came to rest against hers, his soft groan making her move against him. Her hips were like the perfect cradle for his. She arched her back, thrusting her breast up to him. They grazed his hard chest and he felt her nipple pearl against her light gray tank top. He long red blonde hair was splayed out from her head and made her look like the angel that he wished he could claim as his. But she wouldn't want a murderer like him. She'd want someone kind, caring, open to her without reservation. His body came to rest atop hers, not squishing her, but just enough to use her as a cushion. She sighed and stretched out beneath him, throwing her arms over her head, making her breasts become twice as enticing as before. He lowered his head to her throat and placed several light kisses along the thundering pulse. His tongue snaked out to taste her and it was his undoing. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his lips trailed lower, his muscles bunching and rippling beneath her fingers. Her moan of pleasure spurred him forward. His hands gripped her hips roughly, pushing her into the floor of the skiff. She gasped and her eyes flew open, those silver eyes that could match his very own. He stared down at her, slowly pulling away from her. Her hands, those petite hands that killed many bioraptors, those small hands reached for him and he allowed her to pull him to her. Her lips, those full delicious lips, met his and he was unable to resist her kiss.

Imam came into the room, sliding the door closed behind him to block Jack from entering.

"You two need to be more considerate of the people who are traveling with you. Jack is just a child. By the way, we have docked at a pitstop and are going to be out gathering supplies. You two stay here and get whatever is in your systems out. We don't want to keep interrupting something and have the possibility of dying," Imam said, his voice clipped and stern.

Adelayde hide her face in Riddick's shoulder, but Riddick gave the holy man a look that said to scram before the thought of killing him crossed his mind. Once Imam was gone, Riddick turned to look at Adelayde.

"We should get your wound looked at," Riddick said softly, coming to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"Yeah," was all she said as she limped past him and out of the skiff.

Riddick reached into his pocket and his slender fingers found the pouch of kools that he was saving for a new shiv, but when he saw her pants again, he let out a sigh and knew that she was going to want a fresh set of clothes. He followed her out of the skiff, pulling his goggles over his eyes and grabbing a cloak to hide his face, he was after all a wanted man.

Adelayde went to the nearest healer and was surprised when Riddick came with her. She had expected him to stay in the ship since he was a wanted man. She smiled at him as she went into the healer's store and followed the elderly woman to the back. The old woman scowled when Riddick came in after them, slowly pulling back his hood. Adelayde smiled reassuringly at the older woman and showed her the wound on her leg. The woman gasped and hurried Adelayde to a chair and forced her to sit. The woman went about the store, gathering supplies and bandages.

"How on earth are you still alive? Let alone standing!" the woman grumbled as she began to make a paste.

"I have a few friends that look after me," Adelayde said, smiling up at Riddick.

He just grunted and looked out the nearest window. Adelayde's smile vanished and she went into her shell. He was upset with her. She didn't understand as to why, but she would just leave him alone. She knew he had a temper, but she didn't know the limits of that temper. And she wasn't in the mood to find out. The woman slathered a healing paste over her wound and she hissed in pain. Riddick's gaze shot over to her, but she wasn't looking at him and wasn't going to look at him. Her grip on the chair was tight and her knuckles had turned white. The woman scowled as she wrapped Adelayde's wound in another cast like bandage and made sure that it was tight and not going to move. Adelayde thanked and paid the woman, liking the fact that she still had enough to get a pair of pants and a skirt. She could care less about her bloodied and ripped tank top, she could easily make another. Adelayde walked past Riddick and out into the market, looking for a clothing stand. She found one and was glad that they had pants and skirts and when she went to pay for them, Riddick appeared and grabbed her hand full of kools.

"You don't need to pay for that," he growled, handing her a small pouch of money from his pants' pocket.

"I don't need it. I am capable of taking care of myself," she said, pulling her hand away and giving the money to the tender.

She heard Riddick growl as she took her new clothes and walked back to the skiff, her stomach growling as she went along. She could hear Riddick behind her, his angry rumblings barely audible. She definitely upset him. But he wasn't her caretaker, he wasn't her family, and he most certainly wasn't in a relationship with her so therefor he had no right to pay for her things. She limped back into the skiff and to the room that had a door and began to change. She decided the skirt would be better since she couldn't take off the cast until two days from then. She tucked her ruined pants, well now they were shorts, and her new set of pants and tucked them away in a compartment. Riddick was back in the pilot seat, setting a new course and getting the fuel refilled. Jack and Imam came back with many bundles of supplies and food. Adelayde greeted Jack as the girl showed her all the things that they got.. Jack had picked out two shirts for Adelalyde and herself. Adelayde watched in amusement as Jack went to show Riddick and smirked at his grunt of approval. Adelayde shooed Jack into the separate room for the girl o change into her new clothes while Imam went over the food supplies and other mechanical necessities with Riddick and herself. She knew that they would have enough for at least a month, seeing as how she wouldn't need to eat for another three weeks. She had a different kind of body compared to other humans. She didn't have to eat as much, didn't need as much water or oxygen. She was different, but she still wasn't sure where she came from and just how different she was.

Imam and jack were fast asleep, lying on the floor in the middle of the skiff, and Adelayde watched them. She was fascinated with how the human body functioned. When people slept things were so different. Their heart rate was so slow, so steady. Their breathing was so soft and even, their rib cages barely moving. Riddick kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, his goggles perched just above his brows.

"Strange how the human body works, isn't it?" Adelayde whispered, only loud enough for Riddick to hear.

"Yeah. But no matter how complex it is, it is still easy to kill," Riddick growled, slowly turning his chair around to stare at her fully.

"Indeed," was all Adelayde said, still watching the two regular humans sleep.

Riddick was silent as he watched Adelayde. It was strange that she hadn't slept in three days, she had eaten in four, and she was still wide awake and full of energy.

"What are you exactly?" Riddick asked her, leaning towards her just slightly.

"I don't know. I was found by a dumpster as an infant. I was picked up by mercs and was used as a training slave. I managed to get away and have been running free ever since," she stated quietly, her silver eyes darkening to the color of charcoal.

"Mercs huh, you sure they aren't tracking you?" Riddick growled, his body tensing.

"Yeah. I removed their tracker. They seemed surprised when I ripped it out of my neck in front of them before taking one of their ships," she said, smirking at the memory.

"Hmmm. Should I be keeping an eye on you?" Riddick growled, not liking this story.

"If you want. I have no reason to betray the three of you. I'd rather die than go back to being a merc slave," she growled, giving Riddick a hard look.

The two stared at each other till Riddick looked away, her dark eyes telling him all he needed to know. She had been tortured and abused. She had suffered and had fought to get to where she is now. She was a fighter, and that was all he needed to know.

Adelayde watched warily as their ship was docking, her sliver eyes scanning their surroundings. Riddick had to be out of his mind to stop at a merc settlement. She could see the guards eyeing their ship. She just hoped Riddick wasn't going to pull a stunt and try to take one of their ships. Cause if he did she was going to lock him in a cage and let him starve for his stupidity. They hadn't talked much in four days, just grunts of greeting and growls of annoyance towards one another. But she knew he still wanted her. He would brush against her as he walked past, his arousal evident and hot. She always gave him a growl and gently pushed him away. He didn't trust her, and she didn't trust him. They were acquaintances, that was all they were.

"Adelayde, can you come with me to the ladies room?" Jack asked, her big grey blue eyes pleading.

"Sure, Jack," Adelayde sighed, ruffling the girl's still short hair.

Adelayde led Jack out of the skiff, keeping a hand on the girl's shoulder to keep her close by. They made it to the ladies room and several of the men looked Adelayde and Jack up and down. Looks like they hadn't had female company in a long while. Adelayde gave the men a glare, her silver eyes dissecting them in her mind. She felt her eyes tighten, and her gaze sharpened to such clarity that she had to look away from the light. Jack looked at her with worry in her eyes, but Adelayde shooed the girl into the bathroom. Imam stopped by to check on them and he too seemed worried about her. She shooed him away as well and just waited for Jack. Jack came out and the two set out for the skiff, but were stopped when one of the mercs grabbed Adelayde's shoulder.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" the merc asked, his brown eyes watching her.

"No. I have never been here before and I have never met you. If you don't mind, I have to get my younger brother back on board," Adelayde said sweetly, smiling at the merc.

He just grunted and released her. Adelayde walked at a normal pace, one hand on Jack's shoulder. Imam was right behind them and Riddick was nowhere to be found. Once they were inside they started the system check that Riddick had prepared for them. Adelayde started to refuel the ship, paying the mercs the proper amount. Once they were full of fuel, food, and fresh blankets and pillows, they prepared for takeoff. Once they were back in space Riddick emerged from the private room, his body tense and watching as Adelayde guided the ship into their desired course.


	5. Adelayde's Problem

Imam and Jack were asleep again, leaving Riddick and Adelayde alone. Riddick was sitting in the pilot's seat, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Adelayde was sitting next to him in the co-pilot's seat, staring at the stars as they went on by. She found it relaxing, just watching the world go by. Riddick groaned in his seat next to her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Can't sleep?" she asked softly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Not a wink," he growled, clearly upset.

"Want me to sing?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Please?" he asked, his deep voice soft.

"I got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains

It's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh

Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Adelayde sang softly, smiling and moving her hands to the beat, drumming her legs lightly to make the song better.

She looked over at Riddick and smirked when she found him fast asleep, snoring softly. She just sighed and grabbed a blanket and draped it over him, placing a pillow behind his head. She went to the private room and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. She found it odd that Riddick let his guard down when she sang. She had never seen him so relaxed and so at ease. She wanted to know what was going through his mind when she sang. She wanted to know what it was about her that made him so at ease. She was just as dangerous as he was, but he knew what he could do, she on the other hand had no idea what she was capable of, and that scared her more than anything.

Adelayde was distracted from her depressing thoughts when Riddick walked into the room and closing the door behind him. He held a blanket and a pillow in his arms, his goggles perched above his brows in the darkness of the room. She sighed and rolled onto her side, facing away from him. She couldn't explain it, but she felt so alone. So tired, and so depressed. She had never felt like this after escaping the mercs. She knew these feelings too well, and she didn't like it.

"Adelayde? You haven't come out in three days. Is everything alright?" Riddick asked, coming to squat next to her on the balls of his booted feet.

"Has it really been three days?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse and worn out, though she didn't know as to why.

"Yes. Are you alright? Are you hungry?" he asked, his metallic eyes scanning her body for any sign of illness or injury.

"No. I'm not hungry," was all she said.

"Then what is going on with you? Jack is worried sick, so is Imam," he said, finally sitting down next to her.

"I don't need food or water as much as they do. I can't sleep. That's all," she whispered, closing her eyes and stretching out her back.

"So you're like me? I don't need to eat for at least a week. And I hardly ever get thirsty when doing nothing," he sighed, lying down on his back next to her.

"Not exactly. I think the mercs did something to me. I'm too different than everyone else," she whispered, too tired to answer any more questions.

"But you are very much like me. Just more enhanced is all," Riddick chuckled, giving her a gentle nudge with his elbow in her back.

She rolled over to face him and was surprised when he gently shoved a pillow in her face, chuckling away. She just laid there, too tired to even care. He pulled the pillow away and gave her a slightly worried expression.

"You look exhausted. How long have you been awake?" he asked, his metallic eyes narrowing at her.

"Four days," she sighed, closing her eyes wearily.

"You're really that tired, aren't you?" he asked, shifting just slightly.

She nodded her head and sighed again, frowning when she still couldn't fall asleep. Her eyes shot open when Riddick pulled her into his arms, placing the pillow under his head as he placed one os his arms under hers. She stared up at him in confusion, but didn't dare question him. He then pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes.

"Will you sing?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

and pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny

I'm giving You all of me

I want Your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope," she sang softly, her consciousness quickly fading at the end of her song.

Riddick watched as she quickly fell asleep, her gorgeous body relaxing against his. He smirked down at her and closed his eyes, hoping that he could get her to open more to him. He liked her, more than he should, but he liked her.


	6. Unexpected Parting

Adelayde woke slowly, her mind foggy and slow. She didn't remember falling asleep. All she remembered was singing to Riddick and then there was nothing. She sat up, running a hand through her messy red-blond hair. She sighed and looked down at Riddick, smirking when he shifted his body to that his head was turned towards her. She looked around the room and let out a long breath and watched as it turned to a hot mist. The ship was getting colder. She quickly got to her feet and went to check on Imam and Jack, smiling when she found the two curled together under several blankets. They were staying warm, not just to keep herself and Riddick warm. She grabbed two extra blankets, lacing one over Imam and Jack, seeing as how Riddick and herself had higher body temperatures. She went back to the room where Riddick was and paused in the doorway when she found him sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice raspy from just waking up.

"I went to check on Jack and Imam since the ship is getting colder. I also grabbed another blanket," Adelayde said quietly, slowly walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"If you wanted this one all you had to do was ask," Riddick chuckled, holding it out to her.

Adelayde just smiled and placed her blanket over his and snuggled up to him, smirking when he tensed. She leaned into him and sighed, pulling the two blankets up to her chin.

"You are really warm," she said quietly, closing her eyes in contentment.

"It's an animal thing," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You're not an animal. You're misunderstood," she whispered, frowning.

"As are you. We are strange ones, aren't we?" he chuckled, giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

"Yes we are, but it makes life more interesting," she laughed, looking up at him.

"Indeed it does," he chuckled back, ruffling her hair playfully.

Adelayde's smile faded as she thought of what they were going to do. There was too much tension between them. They wouldn't be able to coexist without destroying or killing an entire city. They were too dangerous together. He seemed to notice her deep in thought and he sighed.

"Adelayde, what's been bothering you? You keep zoning out on me," Riddick asked, shaking her gently.

"I've just been thinking about what we, as two top predators, are going to do after all this. You and I both know that we will go our separate ways. But how can we coexist when there is so much tension between us? How can we enjoy each other's company when we don't even trust each other? And you know just as well as I do that we will never trust each other," she rambled on, using her hands to emphasize what she was saying.

Riddick was quiet, thinking on what she had said. Adelayde was silent and just let her head come to rest on her folded arms. She was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Well, you make several valid points, but there is something that you didn't take into consideration," Riddick said quietly, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"And what is that?" Adelayde asked, turning to look at him.

"I like you. More than I know I should, but I like you," he said, his face and tone completely serious.

"Like in what way. There are many ways to like a parson," she said wearily, hoping that he truly liked her.

"I like you in a way that makes me do things that I haven't done before. You make me concerned for your wellbeing. You make me crave your touch when you aren't near me. You distract me when you aren't even in the room. You take up residence in my thoughts and body. You've done something to me that I can't figure out," Riddick growled, leaning closer to her.

Adelayde blushed and turned to look at him. His lips crashed down on hers and she gasped against his mouth. He crawled on top of her, pulling the blankets over them as they lay down on the cold metal floor. She shivered as the cold seeped into her and he growled, his whole frame vibrating. She giggled and pulled him closer, running her hands over his muscled frame. His hips started to grind into hers and she spread her legs for him to sink into the natural cradle her hips made. He fit her perfectly, molding his erection to her hot core. They both gasped and clung to one another as sparks flew. She moaned and rubbed against him, her breasts thrust against his chest, begging to be kissed and suckled. His lips slammed down on hers and she bit his bottom lips in an attempt to get him riled up. He rolled until Adelayde was on top, straddling his hips. She smiled down at him and bent over him, her long red blond hair forming a curtain over his face.

"Have I ever told you that you have gorgeous eyes?" she asked quietly, lying on top of him.

"No you haven't," he said, frowning slightly.

"Well they are, no matter what anyone else says," she whispered, brushing her lips against his as she ground her hips against his.

He groaned and his hands clamped on her ass, pushing her harder into him. She sat up and smirked. Suddenly the ship rocked, large pieces of metal and glass flying everywhere. Adelayde didn't have time to move out of the way, but she didn't want to. She laid over Riddick, wrapping her arms around him, shielding him from the metal and glass. She felt a shard of metal sink into her lower back, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Riddick tried to push her off of him, but Adelayde wasn't going to let go. Not in her final moments, she knew she was dying, and she didn't want to die alone.

Jack and Imam burst into the room, but froze when they saw Adelayde.

"Goodbye, Jack. Goodbye Imam," she wheezed, looking over at them.

Riddick sat up with her in his arms. She was unable to move, unable to stay clinging to him.

"Goodbye, Riddick," she wheezed in her final breathe before everything went black. The last thing she heard was Riddick's enraged roar as she felt her body grow cold and her heart stop beating.

XX No one panic. There is still more. Just gotta throw some interest into the story and keep y'all hooked. There is more to come! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me comments, suggestions, and reviews! XX


	7. Alive and Changed

Adelayde woke so suddenly and so violently that her cold and stiff body lurched upright. She gasped for air, her silver eyes wide and nearly blinded by the medical lights. She could feel the needles under her skin, feel the bandages and machines hooked up to her. She gulped in the air that her lungs so desperately needed. This wasn't the first time she had died, and it sure wasn't going to be her last. She looked around the surgical room as the medical staff backed away from her. She growled angrily at them and they all flinched.

"What have you done to me?" she snarled, feeling her body change and shift as she became more and more alive.

"You were dead! How can someone who is dead come back to life?!" asked one of the medical staff, inching closer to her.

"I'm not human. And you shouldn't have tampered with my body," she growled, pulling tubes and wires from her body, feeling no pain due to the adrenaline that was coursing through her body.

"Your DNA is that of a cross species. Furyan, and something else. Something animal," the scientist said, looking up at her with awe.

Adelayde snarled and groaned when her top two very human incisor teeth feel from her mouth and were replaced with long, lethal fangs. The two incisors on the bottom did the same, as her jaw changed shape to accommodate her new teeth. She felt her fingernails lengthen and curve at the ends, making small but sharp claws. Her ears grew slightly longer, growing into two sonar like appendages that made her already heightened sense of hearing even better. She still had no sense of taste, but her sense of smell sharpened and she relished the scent of fear that the human mercs were giving off. She felt her muscles tighten and expand, growing larger and stronger. She let out an ungodly scream of pain as her bones shifted and grew, making everyone in the room flinch and clamp their hands over their ears.

"Put her down! She's getting too dangerous!" shouted one of the scientists.

Adelayde didn't want to die again. Every time she did part of her human soul died with her body. She had to stay alive. There was someone she had to stay alive for. She couldn't remember who, but she just knew she had to stay alive. Leaping from the table that she was sitting on, she clawed, scratched, bit and tore every scientist apart. She wouldn't allow them to live. Not after they had ruined her. She felt something wet roll down her cheeks and she raised a blood soaked hand to see what it was. Tears. She was crying, and yet she didn't know why.


End file.
